


Звезды, которым мы не нужны

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Epic Bromance, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Imaginary!John, Pre-Slash, Schizophrenia, Season/Series 01, numerous-but-intentional tense switches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок дружил с Джоном Ватсоном всю жизнь, только тот всегда был воображаемым другом. А теперь – нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звезды, которым мы не нужны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stars Which Want Us Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474404) by [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/pseuds/anchors). 



_Вот в чем все горе:_  
 _Лишь там может счастлив один быть, где счастливы двое,_  
 _И в том, что сердца наши рвутся к звездам,_  
 _которым мы не нужны._

_Эдгар Ли Мастерс «Герберт Маршалл» (Из «Антологии Спун-ривер»)_

 

\- Давай, - говорит ему мальчишка. – Вставай уже, а то они до тебя доберутся. 

Шерлок смутно видит протянутую руку и яркие, живые глаза, а желудок крутит, и кажется, что весь мир сейчас похож на красный волчок, с которым он играл в детстве. Его шатает, это – то самое, пограничное состояние ровно за миг до того, как все вокруг сделает сальто, и уже ничего нельзя будет остановить: тебя все равно закрутит и унесет прочь. 

Но он хватает за руку то единственное, что есть стабильного и постоянного в этом вращении, и говорит:  
\- Ладно. 

 

 

Джон был с Шерлоком столько, сколько тот себя помнит, а точнее, как он однажды узнает, сопоставив старые фотоальбомы и воспоминания Майкрофта, с 23 июля 1978 года. 

Он помнит, как сверкали белым золотом перекатывающиеся волны, как по жесткому медно-красноватому песку набегала к ступням белая пена. Чаек над головой. Небо, синее, безоблачное. И мальчишку, того самого мальчишку, загорелого и веснушчатого, который широко улыбался и что-то ему говорил. Шерлок не помнит самих слов, но помнит, что смеялся в ответ. 

\- В тот день на пляже были только мы, Шерлок, - скажет Майкрофт, бросив на него странный взгляд поверх чашки, сощурив поблескивающие, как бусинки, глаза. – Мама, отец, ты и я.

Шерлок тогда кивнет в ответ, но решит, что ему видней. 

 

 

С того самого дня у океана этот мальчишка световыми бликами на кинопленке возникает в воспоминаниях все чаще. Шерлок способен перебрать их все, наблюдая, как они меняются и разрастаются, но Джон всегда остается чем-то незыблемым. Копают ли они червей у корней маминых гардений, или вдвоем дрожат в той старой церквушке на углу главной улицы, той, что окружена белым штакетником и где льющийся сквозь витражное стекло свет мерцает разноцветными пятнами над головой, - Джон всегда остается на границе зрения рассеянным свечением, делающим все остальное нечетким и тусклым. 

Ему никогда не выделяют место за столом, так что каждый вечер Шерлоку приходится с боем его отвоевывать, и успокаивается он только тогда, когда Джон усаживается рядом с ним. Он требует, чтобы тому тоже поставили тарелку, но обычно Джон отказывается.  
\- Ненавижу спаржу, - заявляет он, наморщив нос, а Шерлок хихикает и оставляет его в покое. Он и сам ест очень мало, так что все в порядке.

А сидящие напротив мама, отец и Майкрофт обмениваются обеспокоенными взглядами и молчат до конца ужина. 

 

 

Если бы Шерлок не удалил воспоминания о первом дне в школе (как и о максимально возможном количестве дней после него), то, скорее всего, картинка была бы примерно такой: Билли - рыжий и веснушчатый, у него белые кроссовки, а за ухом - грязь. А еще у него умерла мать, а отец – пьяница, и Шерлок так ему и заявляет, а дальше – у него болит лицо, штаны порваны, сам он валяется на земле, ничего толком не понимает и не помнит, а встать не получается, он никак не может сообразить, не знает… 

Джон, его Джон, срывается, было, за ними следом, яростно сверкая глазами, но затем разворачивается и летит к нему, задыхаясь, встревожено оглядывает его лицо.

\- У тебя фингал будет, - мрачно сообщает он и тянется по-детски еще пухлыми пальцами к наливающемуся синяку. 

Шерлок отшатывается и отворачивается, но и ему, и Джону ясно и так, что пыль на щеке прочертила чистая, влажная дорожка. 

\- Почему я им не нравлюсь? – звучит даже не вопросом, а скорее признанием.

Джон кривит губы.  
\- Мне ты нравишься. 

 

 

\- Шерлок… Шерлок не очень хорошо ладит с другими детьми, - Марджори качает головой. – М-м-м, точнее вообще не ладит. Уверена, вы понимаете, - она начинает затачивать карандаш, стоящая на столе у ее локтя кружка с надписью «Лучший в мире учитель» чуть вздрагивает от вибраций, а на дне плещется недопитый и, скорее всего, уже остывший чай. 

Миссис Холмс вежливо ждет, пока она закончит, смотрит, как Марджори аккуратно кладет очиненный карандаш к трем другим и берет еще один.  
\- Что ж, если это – все, - начинает она, и сперва дрожащий голос набирает силу. – Шерлок – трудный ребенок, да, но он гораздо… 

\- Трудный! – прищелкнув языком, Марджори с глухим стуком кладет так и не заточенный карандаш на стол. – Миссис Холмс, пять драк за две недели это… это… - она издает резкий смешок. – Что ж, уверена, вы понимаете: мы сделали все, что в наших силах. 

\- Но это не…

\- Всего доброго, миссис Холмс. Его документы перешлют вам по почте. 

\- Минуточку! – миссис Холмс встает со стула, и ее почти прозрачные глаза вдруг сверкают. Учительница съеживается под этим холодным взглядом, опускает глаза, смотрит на покатившиеся по дрогнувшему из-за резкого подъема гостьи столу карандаши. Один замирает на самом краю. 

\- Не смейте меня выставлять, - шипит та, переводит дух, выпрямляется и предпринимает последнюю попытку. – Я совершенно уверена, что есть и другие варианты. Для начала – разберитесь с мальчишками, которые затевают драки. Их можно удалить из класса, или хотя бы не подпускать к нему на переменах, - она пытается улыбнуться. – Разве это так трудно? 

Марджори явно неловко, она не сводит глаз с замершего на краю, вот-вот готового упасть карандаша.  
\- Если начистоту, миссис Холмс, нас куда больше беспокоит странное поведение вашего сына. Уверена, вы понимаете, о чем я.

\- Но я же говорю…

\- Я не о драках. 

Миссис Холмс умолкает. Ее губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, и в прозрачном свете люминесцентных ламп она кажется еще более бледной и болезненной.  
\- Если вы сейчас о Джоне, - имя срывается торопливыми слогами на выдохе, так, как они уже привыкли говорить об этой проблеме, - то, уверяю вас, мы пытаемся найти… решение. 

\- Рекомендую вам найти его. В противном случае Шерлок Холмс не сможет обучаться у нас. Мы гордимся тем, что поддерживаем определенную планку стандартов. Думаю, вы меня поймете.

Не в силах сдержаться, она горько бросает:  
\- Нет, не понимаю ни капли! Он же… он же просто ребенок. 

И впервые за время разговора Марджори поднимает взгляд, складывает губы в резкой улыбке.  
\- Миссис Холмс, в одном вопросе мы с вами точно совпадаем. Шерлок – не просто ребенок, - карандаш наконец перекатывается через край, с тихим стуком падает на пол, и это – единственный звук в повисшей в кабинете напряженной тишине.

Шерлок ерзает в большом и неудобном кресле.  
\- Мам, можно мы пойдем? – и добавляет уже тише. – Нам с Джоном скучно. 

И только взгляд на сына, уставившегося на нее, невинно и бесхитростно, сдерживает порывы гневного шторма в серых глазах. 

Сейчас он еще не знает и не понимает, что сможет пользоваться человечностью как оружием, он лишь начинает ощущать в руках отблеск той силы, какую дает ее хрупкость. Потом он станет великолепным манипулятором, с легкостью использующим ту самую человечность против тех, кто заявляет, что она в них есть, меняющим маски и превращающимся во все то, чем не является. И лишь потом он полностью откажет в человечности себе самому. 

Она этого не знает. Пока еще нет. Быть может, если бы тогда ей это было уже известно, она не стояла бы там, внимательно глядя на сына, и не вышла бы потом из кабинета молча, даже не обернувшись, чтобы убедиться, что он следует за ней. Она удаляется по коридору, и по мере того, как увеличивается расстояние между ними, стук ее каблуков по плитке становится все глуше и глуше. 

 

 

\- А куда ты уходишь, - задумчиво спрашивает он, поднеся пипетку к мензурке, - когда ты мне не нужен? 

\- Я… не знаю, - с потерянным видом отвечает Джон. 

 

 

\- А что такое доктор? – спрашивает Джон, сидя на кровати и болтая ногами. 

Шерлок вздыхает. Иногда Джон просто до ужаса невежествен. Хорошо, что есть он, Шерлок, который может ему рассказать обо всем, что важно.  
\- Это такой человек, который, если заболеешь, выясняет из-за чего, а потом дает лекарства, лечит, и тебе становится лучше.

\- А-а, - Джон прекращает болтать ногами и задумчиво глядит в потолок, пока Шерлок воюет со своими шнурками. Затем он вдруг улыбается. – Тогда я хочу стать доктором. 

Он замирает под тяжелым взглядом из-под шапки темных волос. 

\- Вчера ты хотел стать военным, а позавчера – пожарным. А позапозавчера…. 

\- Да, понял уже, - сердито бурчит Джон и спрыгивает с кровати, садится на пятки рядом с Шерлоком, толкает его и принимается разбираться с ботинками сам. Шерлок вздыхает, но не препятствует, откидывается назад и кладет ноги Джону на колени. 

\- А я всегда-всегда буду хотеть стать пиратом, - задумчиво выдает он, и Джон, убежденный, что его, Шерлока, идеи если не всегда, то по большей части забавны, фыркает. – Пока не наскучит. Тогда захочу стать кем-то еще. 

\- Например? 

Он открывает было рот, но в дверь стучат, а сразу же следом за тем в комнату заглядывает Майкрофт, смотрит поверх длинного носа на растянувшегося на полу Шерлока.  
\- Готов, братишка? Нам назначено, - тут он бросает взгляд на часы: привычка, которую он приобрел тут же, стоило папе сделать ему этот дурацкий подарок, - через десять минут. Опаздывать нельзя. 

\- Но я же даже не болен, - бурчит он, прикрыв рот одной рукой и порывисто взмахнув второй. 

Майкрофт награждает его короткой улыбкой, а затем подходит ближе и за руку поднимает на ноги. Он уже развернул Шерлока к двери, когда тот спрашивает:  
\- А можно Джон тоже пойдет? 

Потная ладошка выскальзывает из руки, и Майкрофту начинает не хватать ее тепла.  
\- Конечно, но только в этот раз, - он выпрямляется и быстрым шагом выходит наружу, в сводчатый холл с превосходной лепниной. Только в этот раз. В последний раз. 

\- Я молился о том, чтобы больше не пришлось это обсуждать, - скажет ему Майкрофт, печально дернув уголком рта.

\- Ты не молился ни разу в жизни, - проворчит на это Шерлок. – А даже если и так, советую тебе сменить божество, потому что мы снова к этому пришли. 

 

 

Там две медсестры и один медбрат. У одной из сестер дочь – нет, сын, глупо, - а медбрат спит со второй, у которой муж на десять, а может быть, пятнадцать лет старше, и вероятно – нет, точно, - тоже ей изменяет. У медбрата - собака, а у мужа медсестры - аллергия на шерсть, и он, вероятно, что-то заподозрит, как только начнет чихать, и все они ужасно глупые, все до единого. Еще там есть секретарша. Она курит, но не на работе, а на завтрак съела яблоко, только какое – зеленое или сорт гольден – он не может понять. Она говорит с какой-то Линдой по телефону, а та считает, что Джейн – секретарше – надо искать другое место, хотя платят тут неплохо (неверно), и она счастлива (неверно), и ей, наверное, следует остаться (нет, не следует, если, конечно, она хоть что-то знает, но она, совершенно очевидно, тоже идиотка). 

А дальше по коридору за углом – за вторым углом направо – трое мужчин за сорок, и до него доносится запах кофе – явно дешевого, а если попробовать, то получится назвать марку, – так что он решает, что там лобби, или кабинет, или _не хватает данных_ , их недостаточно, но там точно что-то есть, и Шерлоку хочется узнать, что именно, а потом это что-то, быть может, приведет к чему-то еще, а это - еще к чему-то, и так далее, и так далее, пока не получится проследить все ниточки, пройти все дорожки, сколько их есть на свете, и больше просто не останется секретов, не останется ничего неизвестного. 

Но все эти мысли не могут заглушить всхлипов мамы в кабинете слева. Она сидит там, у длинного стола с шуршащими бумажками, _у ее стула четыре ножки, но одна разболталась и теперь постукивает всякий раз, стоит маме поерзать_. Сам врач сидит в кресле на колесиках, _они протестующе скрипят, этому креслу точно больше десяти лет. Совершенно точно._

Все эти вещи ему понятны. В отличие от слов «психическое расстройство», «шизофрения» и прочих. Он их слышал, натыкался на них в книгах, но никогда не ассоциировал с собой. Они к нему не относятся. Это – марширующие через страницы чужаки, и ему хочется вырвать их с корнем, изо всех книг и из своей собственной жизни. 

Он забирается на стул с ногами, утыкается лицом в коленки – в _коленные чашечки_ тут же поправляет себя он - и мысленно проносится по всей костной системе, будучи почти не в силах остановить торопливо проносящиеся в голове образы. В темноте ему не видно сидящего рядом Джона, и он думает, что этого-то они и хотят, _бедренная, большая берцовая, малая берцовая_ … и неважно, что он чувствует тепло его тела, _плечевая, лучевая_ … _локтевая_ , чувствует на своих дрожащих плечах его руки, _челюстная кость…ключица_ … _фал… фала…_ даже слышит, как тот говорит ему: «Все в порядке», - снова и снова тихим голосом, пусть даже сам толком не может ничего понять. Эти слова вступают в резонанс с названиями костей, до которых ему нет, больше нет дела, и потом, наконец, рождают белый шум, и этого достаточно, чтобы все остальные звуки поглотила желанная тишина.

 

 

\- Одну штучку, раз в день, - говорит мама. Она сидит перед ним на корточках, протягивает на раскрытой ладони небольшую капсулу, словно подношение, и молится, чтобы он его принял. – Можно вместе с завтраком. 

\- Зачем? – Шерлок колеблется. Он же не болен, ему не нужно поправляться. 

\- Ох, сладкий ты мой, - бормочет она, гладит его по щеке, а затем – лжет.

 

 

Он знает, что это – выстрел наудачу, но ему страшно, ему очень, очень страшно, и он шепотом спрашивает:  
\- А Джона никто не видел? 

 

 

Примерно через неделю с небольшим он понимает, что его предали. Досадно, что не получалось догадаться так долго – столько времени потрачено впустую, на попытки не беспокоиться и бездействие, ведь Джон, неизменный и постоянный Джон, тот Джон, что был точно таким же человеком из плоти и крови, как и он сам, чье сердце билось в унисон с его, сколько он себя помнит, ломаная кривая пульса времени на кардиомониторе прожитых лет, пропал, просто-напросто _исчез_ , а никому до этого не было дела. 

А потом он разбирается, почему, и это гораздо хуже. Это уже не просто досадно – унизительно. Но это же значит, что есть решение. И забыть, что именно они с ним сделали, как оставались глухи к его мольбам, не замечали слез, так просто и легко, - когда стоит только не принять эту гнусную пилюлю, и следующим же утром Джон оказывается с ним рядом. От этого боль немного стихает, и этого вполне достаточно.

\- Где ты пропадал? - слова рвутся с языка. Как будто выплеснулись наружу фонтаном подавленные, бурлящие чувства, как бывает, когда сорвет крышку с бутылки, но он охрип от долгого плача, а горло саднит спросонья, и выходит лишь едва слышное сипение. 

В тусклом утреннем свете глаза Джона кажутся огромными и блестящими, как стекло, в предрассветной серой мгле они похожи на море, ртутный отливает зеленым, лазурным, индиго и обратно, и невозможно уловить переход одного цвета в другой. Шерлоку все кажется, что он вот-вот провалится, утонет в этом морском калейдоскопе, особенно когда Джон обхватывает его рукой поперек груди, притягивает ближе к себе, на глубину.  
\- Я был здесь.

Странно, но он все еще дышит. 

 

 

\- А кто ты такой на самом деле? 

\- Джон Ватсон.

Шерлок медленно кивает.

\- А ты настоящий? – выпаливает он через какое-то время.

Джон просто смотрит на него в ответ, и его взгляд - тот самый, что и всегда, с толикой осуждения и обожания. Больше они об этом не говорят. 

 

 

Свои пилюли Шерлок усердно закапывает день за днем, стараясь все время выбирать новое место, – так меньше шансов, что кто-то пронюхает, а даже если и попадешься, легче будет выкрутиться. Он превращается в превосходного лжеца, и дух этой игры – лишь начало его погони за щекоткой нервов. Но такова цена.

Каждое утро они вместе бегут в школу, а глаза Джона при виде чуть выпирающей в заднем кармане друга таблетки и широкой улыбки на его лице становятся все печальнее и печальнее. Но он по-прежнему ничего не говорит. 

Каждый молчит о своем, и постепенно это разделяет их ощутимой силой, стеной, через которую не пробиться ни тому, ни другому. Бывает, Шерлок гадает, что бы произошло, остановись он тогда, прислушайся перед тем, как очертя голову рвануть вперед. И сбрасывает это со счетов, как неважное. В конце концов, все произошло только потом. 

 

 

Какое-то время все нормально. Год за годом, если честно. Система работает. 

Но Джон слишком за него переживает, ему недостаточно просто «работающей системы». 

\- Я не могу просто стоять и смотреть, что с тобой творится. Я не… То, во что ты превращаешься… неправильно, - прошли годы. Он стал крепче и мускулистей и уже совсем не похож на того тощего мальчишку из детства. Теперь он… мужчина, пусть они только-только перешли в среднюю школу. Сам Шерлок, тощий, длиннорукий, с большими ладонями, острыми коленками и копной непослушных растрепанных волос, поражен этой так незаметно произошедшей переменой. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что сам себе кажется слабым и неуклюжим. И уж тем более теперь, в свете того, что именно Джон предлагает сделать. 

Он фыркает.

\- Плевать мне на «неправильно». Зато у меня есть ты, - возражает он и тянется взять Джона за руку, но тот отшатывается, бросает тяжелый взгляд из-под упавших на лоб коротких песочно-светлых прядок. Теперь в этих глазах нет моря. Быть может, там – воздух, ведь Шерлок все еще куда-то падает, проваливается, только не получается больше причалить к безопасной гавани - ее просто нет. Впереди ждут лишь безжалостные объятия холодной и жесткой земли. Холодной, жестокой реальности, которую позже он сделает своим единственным другом. 

У Шерлока вот-вот подкосятся колени, но он упрямо выпрямляется, стоит только Джону шагнуть вперед. Джон раскрывает ладонь, к которой он тянулся, и при виде лежащей на ней капсулы на лице Шерлока проступает удивление, а следом - железное упрямство. Он пытается держаться прямо, но снова пошатывается. 

\- Ты должен ее принять. Все это – нездорово.

\- Нет.

\- Шерлок! – рычит Джон, а затем вздыхает, сутулится, опускает плечи, признавая поражение. – Я… - губы кривятся, он отворачивается, пряча искаженное, ставшее некрасивым лицо, но Шерлоку все равно видны и понятны все его дурные мысли, они окутывают тело подобно темному пропыленному одеялу. – Со мной что-то не так. Я не… 

\- Не говори так, - умоляюще произносит Шерлок, и голос его звучит сухим щелчком выстрела. 

Но дымка все равно развеивается.  
\- Не настоящий, - категорически заключает Джон, и Шерлок дергается, как будто тот его ударил. – В притворстве для тебя нет ничего хорошего.

\- Зато в тебе есть! – яростно выпаливает он и бросается Джону на шею. Ему хочется оказаться внутри, прирасти к Джону, подобно паразитирующему организму, пока в итоге в каждой его мелькнувшей мысли, в каждом шаге и движении пальцев не останется только он, Шерлок. Что ж, если Джон – часть его, так тому и быть. Он стискивает Джона еще крепче, как будто этого достаточно, чтобы сплавить их двоих в единое существо.

Но ведь Шерлок знает, что Джон – не его часть, что он – отдельный, сам по себе, со своими мечтами, устремлениями, целями и жизнью. Точно так же, как знает, что, рассуждая логически, Джон – аномалия, создание его собственного разума. А каждый атом пространства между ними утверждает, что все реально и осязаемо, что между ними - то самое расстояние, что возможно только между двумя человеческими существами, созданными из одних и тех же элементов, из кислорода и водорода, из углерода и азота. А в Джоне… в Джоне куда больше человеческого, чем в нем самом. 

Джон дергается, и Шерлок наконец отпускает его, задыхаясь.  
\- А ты чувствуешь себя настоящим? Сам, если не думать обо мне. Чувствуешь? 

Джон качает головой, на губах грустная улыбка.  
\- Это нечестно.

\- Так не проси меня о том же, - он глубоко, судорожно вздыхает, достает капсулу, которую взял из руки Джона, пока они обнимались, сжимает ее пальцами и подносит к лицу. Он переводит взгляд с нее на Джона и обратно, а когда, наконец, снова начинает говорить, капсула смята в тонкий плоский блин в кулаке. – То, что ты есть – хорошо для меня, и я не знаю, смогу ли вообще без тебя существовать. Если ты сам себя считаешь настоящим, если ты настоящий и для меня тоже, то все остальные могут катиться ко всем чертям. Потому что на их мнение, в отличие от твоего, мне совершенно плевать, - капсула падает на асфальт из разжатого кулака, и он наступает на нее, растирает ногой по тротуару зеленоватый порошок. 

\- Шерлок, я… я невозможен, - Джон снова пытается вправить ему мозги, но Шерлок хватает его за плечи, крепко вцепляется, впивается пальцами в кожу и крепкие мышцы под ней. Мышцы, которые, как он знает, он не вообразил.

\- Нет, - от слабой улыбки в уголках глаз собираются морщинки. – Ты всего лишь невероятен.

 

 

\- Ты не скучаешь по Джону? – спрашивает мисс Трейси. В руке у нее - папка-планшет, а в глазах - беспокойство, почти наверняка фальшивое. Он оглядывает ее стройную фигуру - _начала набирать вес, теребит свое безвкусное ожерелье чаще обычного, то и дело поглядывает на телефон._ Следовательно – разрыв, или скоро будет.

Он смаргивает, выпрямляется, растягивает губы в улыбке.  
\- А вы не скучаете по Бернарду, или… о, так он вам еще не сказал? 

Джон рядом с ним вздыхает, и улыбка Шерлока гаснет.

 

 

Он знал, что это должно произойти, и так и случается. Он проглатывает последний кусочек, смотрит на лицо Джона - печальное, лицо человека, который не может ему лгать. Капсулы у локтя больше нет.

Он летит в ванную, сует два пальца в рот, вызывая рвоту, а затем поднимает покрасневшее, взмокшее лицо, смотрит на Джона, стоящего ссутулившись в дверном проеме, и просто не может на него злиться. Все что он может – уткнуться лбом в прохладную плитку цвета слоновой кости и пытаться изо всех сил, так, как будто на плечи легла тяжелейшая ноша, не дать горячему пощипыванию в глазах перерасти в нечто большее.

Шерлок почти полностью отказывается от еды, и лишь после того, как Джон обещает, клянется на Библии, любимом микроскопе Шерлока и собственном сердце, что больше никогда так не сделает, он снова начинает есть.

Родители сваливают все на болезнь, но правы они лишь отчасти. 

 

 

\- Я ушел бы, если бы мог.

Шерлок переводит на него полный безграничной жестокости взгляд.  
\- Да ну? 

Ненависть, прекрасная в своей человечности, раздувает в глубине глаз Джона ледяное пламя.

\- Нет, - Шерлок снова утыкается в учебник. 

После полуночи уже прошло девятнадцать минут, Джон отодвигается, и Шерлок поворачивается следом, обнимает его со спины, как будто пытаясь спрятать от всего остального мира. Он принадлежит только Шерлоку. Это действительно так, зачем притворяться, что все иначе? Никто больше его не видит, и – да – от этого должно быть стыдно, но ведь с другой стороны это значит, что Джон только его. Только его, насовсем. _Мой._

\- Мне нужно тебя отпустить, - шепчет он, устыдившись, и неровное дыхание этого признания шорохом проносится над ухом Джона, но тот лишь вздрагивает и не просыпается. 

 

 

Иногда ночью они выбираются на улицу, валяются на земле и смотрят в небо. 

\- Мне кажется, что я такой… - каждый раз говорит Джон и взмахивает рукой, указывая на раскинувшееся над ними огромное пространство, где переплелись черный и глубокий синий, где горизонт окрашен лиловым и где они тщетно пытаются разглядеть скрытые светом города звезды. 

\- Какой? – выдыхает на это Шерлок, как будто за этими обрывочными признаниями может последовать нечто большее. Эти редкие моменты, когда он может заглянуть куда-то, чего не понимает, для него куда ценнее, чем несколько созвездий. Это – умиротворение, которое стало таким зыбким и непрочным. Он сжимает ладонь Джона, как будто это - драгоценность. 

\- Маленький, - отвечает Джон, а затем они смеются, и этот звук кажется ему ярче всех звезд, даже тех, которых не видно.

 

 

\- Помнишь Джона? – спрашивает мать как-то невзначай, и оба они – Джон сидит на диване, а Шерлок растянулся, положив голову ему на колени, – вздрагивают. 

Мать все еще задумчива, слабо улыбается.  
\- Часть твоего расстройства. У тебя был воображаемый друг и, боже мой, вы были просто не разлей вода, - на мгновение она задумывается. – Это был первый звоночек.

\- А откуда ты знаешь? – выдавливает Шерлок, неотрывно глядя Джону в глаза. – Откуда знаешь, что он не был просто воображаемым? Что был симптомом… шизофрении? 

\- Сначала мы даже и не думали, что это шизофрения. Ты был так мал, а это – большая редкость, но… были и другие сигналы. Это не прошло с возрастом. Проблемы с общением. Тревожное состояние, - она рассказывает об этом легко и просто, прямо, в той присущей Холмсам манере, что не оставляет места хождению вокруг да около самой проблемы. Сейчас есть лишь один упомянутый ей момент, и он, пусть невидимый, сидит прямо здесь, в этой самой комнате.

\- Ну и, конечно, компьютерная томография мозга, когда ты стал старше, - продолжает она. – Но, похоже, надо радоваться, что он – единственное, что тебе мерещилось, - она выдыхает, опускает журнал на кофейный столик и смотрит на сына с теплой улыбкой. – Я просто спросила. Стало интересно, каким бы он стал сейчас, если бы мы не начали лечение вовремя. И дружили бы вы с ним до сих пор или нет, - она издает короткий, заговорщицкий смешок, качает головой, встает и идет к дверям. 

В любой другой момент Шерлок бы внутренне рассмеялся тому, насколько же она легковерна, насколько просто было обвести их всех вокруг пальца, даже Майкрофта… но сейчас ему слишком сложно не смотреть в наполняющиеся слезами глаза Джона, притворяться, что он просто уставился в никуда, в пустое пространство.

\- Да, - хрипло произносит он, а Джон над ним закрывает глаза, и кажется, что кто-то поглотил океан, все моря и весь его мир. – Да, думаю, мы бы дружили.

 

 

\- Мне страшно.

Смешно, смешно до жути, но сейчас именно ему нужно, чтобы его успокоили. Ему нужно, чтобы Джон его направил. Последний глоток перед уходом, похоже. И от этой мысли накрывает странная опустошенность.

\- Не думай об этом, как о конце, - мягко уговаривает, подсказывает Джон, положив ему на плечо теплую руку. – Не думай, что это потеря. Это – эксперимент, хорошо? 

\- А если он провалится, я ведь смогу прекратить? 

Джон улыбается, чуть печально. 

\- Повторные тесты, помнишь? Гипотезу нужно перепроверять. 

Дышать становится все труднее, что-то мешается в горле, и не получается даже сглотнуть. Он наклоняет голову, чувствует, как пальцы Джона зарываются в волосы, перебирают, поглаживают. Странная мысль: ему вовсе не хочется, чтобы Джон вел себя, как ученый. Он хочет, чтобы тот за него переживал, как было всегда, и как, кажется, не выходит теперь.

Только так думать несправедливо, ведь Джону не все равно, и это чувствуется в том, как подрагивают его пальцы, в каждом судорожном вздохе, наполняющем легкие. Легкие, плоть и кровь, легкие, тело, форма, реальность, личность, человек, _живой_. Он слишком за него переживает. 

А Шерлок переживает за него. Он наконец проглатывает воду, и она проталкивает крохотную капсулу внутрь. Он слишком, слишком, слишком сильно привязан к Джону, и он пытается ему это сказать, объяснить, что поступает так только ради него, что это – доказательство того, что Джон сделал так, как для него, Шерлока, будет лучше, вот только он плачет и сам не может понять, когда это началось, но, кажется, Джон понимает все и сам, понимает каждое крохотное, так и не прозвучавшее слово и все, что стоит за ним. Он гладит, гладит, гладит и гладит его по голове, а Шерлок все плачет, плачет до тех пор, пока прикосновения Джона не исчезают. 

 

 

Все по-прежнему, и в этом – главное отличие. С Джоном каждый новый день обещал приключение, каждый час нес что-то неожиданное. Быть может, так только казалось – ведь наверняка тогда была монотонность, - но теперь, без Джона… _Теперь, без Джона_ … Даже слова пусты. Каждый день одна и та же рутина: одеваться, учиться, зарабатывать отметки и заниматься прочими бесполезными мелочами – вот теперь вся его жизнь. Дни идут, а сверстники по-прежнему держатся от него подальше. Дни идут, а он экспериментирует, читает, гуляет, ест, дышит – и никогда еще все не было настолько скучно. Дни идут, а он тепло держится с мамой, отцом и Майкрофтом. Может быть, если бы он не уехал учиться в университет, последний бы что-то заметил, но, даже созваниваясь с родными, Шерлок ни о чем не упоминает. Все так, как и должно было быть. 

\- Я тогда так и не понял, - скажет Майкрофт, оглядев булочку к чаю и, к изумлению Шерлока, решив от нее отказаться. – Но я знал, что ты что-то утратил. Это просто… - неопределенный жест, губы сжимаются в знак легкого недовольства, несомненно, вызванного теми эмоциями, что за этим стоят, - чувствовалось. 

Нет. С этим бы согласился даже Шерлок из прошлого. Он ничего не терял, он просто отпустил. А затем – утратил все остальное. 

 

 

\- Они все упустили. _Упустили._ Кроссовки, Джон, их нигде нет… С Карлом Пауэрсом произошел вовсе не несчастный случай, точно нет… 

C опозданием он вспоминает, что его никто не слушает. Ни полиция, ни семья, ни… ни Джон. Больше не слушает. 

 

 

В городе, по крайней мере, было знание, что звезды – есть. Да, их не видно из-за светового загрязнения, но оставалась вероятность – определенность, - что они по-прежнему где-то там, за мерцающим покрывалом. 

А теперь Шерлок сидит в одиночестве на покрытом травой поле, над ним пустой грифельной доской раскинулось ночное небо, и вдруг приходит странная, причудливая догадка: это напоминает выезд за город в надежде полюбоваться сияющими звездами и огромными, великолепными созвездиями. Вот только, приехав, обнаруживаешь, что все они выгорели давным-давно, задолго до того, как появился сам шанс их увидеть. А может быть, думает он, подтягивая колени к подбородку и закрывая глаза, погружаясь в полную, абсолютную черноту – где он как будто один в своей личной вселенной, одинок, как никогда раньше – может быть, их просто не было никогда. 

Ему необходимо освободить место, чтобы запомнить всю периодическую систему элементов, а учитывая, что космос имеет мало отношения к его жизни, Шерлок начинает медленно стирать звезды из памяти, и по сути, это дает ровно тот же результат. 

 

 

Каждое утро он проглатывает капсулу, сглатывает оставшийся после комок в горле. Но не забывает. «Джона-здесь-нет», - постоянно маячит в сознании, но, быть может, это нечто вроде дыхания – ты не отдаешь себе отчета в этом действии, а стоит только вспомнить, как тут же внезапно и резко до невозможности ощущается каждый вдох, и то как трепещут ноздри, как царапает трахею, наполняет расширяющиеся легкие, преобразуется, поет в крови и возвращается назад углекислым газом втянутый воздух, - цикл, неизменный до самой смерти. Но, по большей части, так все и устроено.

И потому ощущение «я-без-Джона» сопровождает Шерлока постоянно, неизменно, но в нем нет резкости и остроты – не считая моментов безмолвия, когда слышно пение тишины, которую нечем заполнить. 

 

 

От университета у него остались воспоминания об упражнениях на, скажем так, проверку выносливости. Он проверяет свой разум и тело, но, главное, – свои границы. Нет сдерживающих рамок возложенных на него ожиданий, нет бдительного надзора семьи – Майкрофт потом вздохнет и скажет: «Мы всегда наблюдали за тобой, по крайней мере, я», - нет Джона… что ж, без Джона он обходится уже долго. Он больше ему не нужен. Никто не нужен. И меньше всего он нуждается в самом себе. 

Это знание дает вздохнуть свободно и с облегчением. Многие годы ему приходилось скрывать сначала Джона, затем свои личные планы, но теперь это позади. Эти годы легко скатываются с плеч, смытые волной самоуверенности, оставляющей после горделиво вскинутую голову, насмешливый изгиб губ и надменную плавность походки. Последняя мысль о Джоне мелькает как-то утром. Он смотрит в зеркало на бледное лицо и покрасневшие от полопавшихся сосудов глаза и гадает, смог бы Джон узнать того, кто сейчас уставился на него из отражения. 

Он возрождается из пепла, но началом всему становится пожар в венах. 

 

 

Приход накрывает совершенно неожиданно, расцветает под веками сенсорным взрывом, и он почти чувствует, как бушуют, поют, проносясь в кровотоке химические соединения, как они танцуют, пульсируют в бешеном ритме перед глазами вспышками стробоскопа, в буйстве красок, которым еще нет названия, к которым можно прикоснуться, которые можно попробовать на вкус и вдохнуть, а потом сам становится лишь светом, тенью и звуком. Здесь, в этом захудалом клубе в Ист-энде, он вдруг обнаруживает звезды, именно здесь, где вокруг одни только пьяные, хохочущие, танцующие идиоты, - все это проносится в голове взрывом, бурлящими пузырьками шампанского, и ему все время мало. 

 

 

Чтобы быть выше всего этого, он принимает кокаин, чтобы забыть - экстази, чтобы все это любить - героин.

После, припоминает Шерлок, были сигареты, старый добрый табачный дым, плотный и тяжелый. Это помогало дотянуть до следующей дозы. Потому он и сохранил сначала эту привычку, а потом перешел на никотиновые пластыри. Их вполне достаточно, особенно с тех пор, как он… все это перерос.

Но тогда, тогда ему все время было мало, никогда – достаточно, только не когда все шло по нарастающей. В конечном счете, он описывает больше двухсот сорока видов табачного пепла, и каждый сорт табака пробует не один раз, но наполняющая вены болезненная жажда по-прежнему с ним, и крохотные булавочные уколы ощущений после выкуренной сигареты даже близко не сравнятся с воспоминаниями об остроте проникающей под кожу иглы, они - ничто по сравнению с тем, как его трясет, когда он обходится без этого слишком долго.

Сначала он спит с ними ради данных, но затем, под кайфом, безжалостно честный, признает, что это просто избавляет от скуки. Дает убить время, не замечать его течения.

Он приобретает определенную… репутацию.

\- Черт, Холмс, - выдыхает его последний «трофей», обессилено растянувшись на измятых простынях в темной квартире, пропахшей дымом, потом и застарелым нафталином. Он переводит дух, а Шерлок уже натягивает джинсы и бросает взгляд на часы, невзирая на то, что прекрасно знает и так, что опоздал на занятия и что все это в любом случае не имеет значения. – Ты просто псих. 

В ответ на это высказывание губы его растягиваются в усмешке. _«А то я сам этого не знал»_ , - думает он и молча уходит, гадая, удастся ли поймать такси на углу или же придется тащиться пешком до главной дороги.

 

 

\- А, этот? Ты не поверишь, но просто шлюшка дешевая, - они хихикают. 

Шерлок только фыркает. К концу вечера почти все, с кем он делил постель, столь же шумные, с помутившимся взглядом и полные похоти, как и он сам к тому времени, будут наперебой умолять принять их деньги. Как будто он станет опускаться до чего-то столь обыденного, как требование платы. 

Кучка людей выходит из библиотеки, и снова становится тихо. Шерлок пытается сосредоточиться на строении альдогексозов D-ряда, отмечая расположение гидроксильных групп. 

Майкрофт не скажет ничего. Джон поступит иначе.

\- Что? – рявкнет он тогда, позже, рассказывая об этих событиях Джону и увидев его потрясенное лицо. Но тот сглотнет и резко прикажет ему выкладывать дальше и не тянуть. 

 

 

ЛСД он попробует лишь однажды. Всего один раз. Тогда его трахнет какой-то незнакомец из бара. Быть может, его подцепил он сам, быть может, наоборот, - он не помнит, ему плевать. Руки зарылись в волосы, язык настойчиво проникает в рот, Шерлок впивается ногтями в кожу до крови, спинка кровати со все нарастающей скоростью стучит об стену, и все это так хорошо, так охренительно прекрасно, как будто с ангелом трахаешься. Эта мысль рождает истерический хохот, и Шерлок кончает на влажный от пота живот, смешки рвутся сквозь тяжелое дыхание, он сотрясается с каждым толчком, а его партнер хрипит, приближаясь к оргазму. 

После он вылетает в ванную, чтобы вытереться, срывает с крючка кислотно-фиолетовое полотенце, и вдруг сзади раздается полное ужаса: «Шерлок», - голос, которого он не слышал уже много лет. 

Он поворачивает голову, с трудом заставляет повернуться корпус. В дверном проеме стоит, уставившись на него, распахнув рот, Джон.

\- Какого черта? – спрашивает он. А может, этот вопрос задает сам Шерлок. Он не знает, не помнит, это не важно, - он просто таращится на изменившиеся черты, на искаженное болью лицо Джона, а тот вдруг мерцает раз, другой, вспыхивает и гаснет, как на кинопленке, - и исчезает. 

Просыпается он у себя в квартире, один. Голова раскалывается, и он понятия не имеет, какой сегодня день и реально ли то, что случилось. С другой стороны, это привычно. Он привык к тому, что нечто существует лишь у него в голове, и не позволяет себе из-за этого переживать. Тем не менее, когда ему снова протягивают крохотный свернутый квадратик бумаги, он медленно качает головой и уходит. Больше он не возвращается. 

\- А… - протянет Майкрофт, уставится на него с любопытством, и в глазах его вспыхнет острый и самодовольный огонек понимания. – Это ведь тогда ты показался у меня на пороге в столь очаровательном виде, дорогой брат? Именно это положило конец твоей небольшой слабости? 

\- Если забыл, Майкрофт, я все еще иногда курю, - огрызнется он, но брат лишь отмахнется и, улыбнувшись, откинется на спинку кресла. 

 

 

Не удали Шерлок воспоминания о ломке после отказа, они были бы примерно такими. Пронзительные крики в полтретьего ночи; вырванные с корнем, а подчас, когда всего хуже, и с кровью, волосы, пропитывающий одежду пот, и то, как запрещаешь себе расцарапать собственную кожу в попытке заставить кровоток петь от боли и прилива кислорода – единственный способ, который способен предложить жаждущий кайфа мозг. Отчаянное, уродливое, нестерпимое желание большего, всегда большего, и постоянный отказ. То, как выкрикиваешь в сторону Майкрофта оскорбления, если только все твое существо не поглощено другим, если ты не стонешь, скорчившись на полу, если не пытаешься свернуться клубком, спастись от вливающегося в глотку, кипящего в крови и разуме ужаса. 

Сражаться с собственным разумом для него привычно, но эта схватка поглощает все его существо, все тело. Настолько самозабвенно он не погружался ни во что уже давно. Правда, он сомневается, что это вписывается в рамки того, что вкладывает в понятие «сохранять активный образ жизни» большинство врачей. 

Идут месяцы, он заставляет врага отступить – от скрученного приступами тошноты желудка, от трясущихся рук, от зудящей кожи. Теперь сражение идет по большей части в разуме, вплетается в эмоции туманом, сквозь который трудно что-то разглядеть, который опутывает и искажает мысли. Наркотик выведен из тела, но так просто с ним не расстаться, до этого еще далеко.

Он настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы не позволить раздражительности превратиться в равнодушие, чтобы не удариться в панику после апатии, что в какой-то момент все самое худшее забывается. А потом все, что осталось, он стирает. 

Однако, один эпизод он просто забывает. В отделении скорой помощи, в одну из тех опасных ночей, когда Майкрофт поручает его заботе специалистов, там, где есть лишь размытые очертания тел, отдаленный гул голосов и застилающий глаза пот, он вдруг чувствует, как плечо сжимает сильная рука. И врач, быть может, еще один из толпы безымянных интернов, мельтешащих вокруг, поднимает его на ноги. От улыбки кожа вокруг его глаз собирается морщинками, хотя он просто не может быть старше Шерлока. Пробормотав: «Да, с тобой все будет хорошо», - интерн усаживает его в инвалидную коляску, в которой Шерлока покатят по коридору навстречу дальнейшему лечению. 

Имя он забыл, а может, просто не спрашивал. Все это неважно. Забыть и удалить. 

Когда все заканчивается, большинство вещей, выброшенных из чертогов разума, не возвращаются никогда. Но, подобно забытым на чердаке сокровищам или скелетам в шкафу, кое-что просто отказывается оставаться в покое и неподвижности, в каком Шерлок в наивном порыве юности пытался все организовать. 

Прокрутив это смутное воспоминание достаточное количество раз, Шерлок недрогнувшей рукой поднимет ко рту чашку, скрывая за ней улыбку, и скажет:  
\- Он там был. 

\- Кто? Джон? – Майкрофт на это задумчиво сведет брови, а затем кивнет самому себе. – Да, если я верно помню его дело, примерно в это время он действительно там был. Быть может, мы с ним не раз пересекались. 

А позже, когда он спросит о том же Джона, тот задумается, а затем пожмет плечами.  
\- Я проходил интернатуру в Бартсе. Не помню, чтобы видел там именно тебя, но, с другой стороны, с такими, как ты, сталкиваешься постоянно, - скажет он, а затем добавит, бросив на Шерлока острый взгляд. – А что? Я помогал тебя лечить? 

\- Да, - ответит Шерлок с резкой улыбкой. – Помогал.

 

 

После, в жизни относительно легко устанавливаются свои закономерности. Не то, чтобы он вдруг приблизился к нормальности, вовсе нет, просто однажды он пробирается на место преступления, ведь идиоты-эксперты упустили из виду - _просто ужасающая некомпетентность, оскорбительно_ \- траекторию движения брызг крови. 

\- Это убийство, а не самоубийство, - выпалит он, а затем буркнет под нос. – Кретины. 

А после, посреди поднявшейся суматохи, гневных выкриков и нервных размахиваний руками в сторону гражданского, расхаживающего по месту преступления с таким видом, будто он имеет на это полное право, вдруг раздается сзади вопрос:  
\- Почему? 

Обернувшись, он налетает на новоиспеченного инспектора, и тут же замирает, как вкопанный, озадаченно морщит лоб.  
\- П-почему? Вам действительно нужно знать, почему? 

Он кажется донельзя растерянным, и собеседник не может сдержать слабой улыбки, склоняет набок седеющую голову.  
\- Либо отвечаешь, либо глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как загремишь за решетку. Если есть, что сказать, так давай. 

Если Лестрейда когда-нибудь спросят, почему, он покачается на пятках и ответит что-то вроде: «День тогда выдался тот еще. К тому же, психи с такой охотой за полицейскую ленту не суются».

Тогда, на самом первом месте преступления, Шерлок разглядывает его еще несколько секунд, выясняя еще больше, но главное – проверяя искренность Грега Лестрейда. А затем пускается в объяснения:  
\- Посмотрите на то, под каким углом вошла пуля, на брызги крови… - и это становится началом той жизни, для которой он создан. Той жизни, что станет для него новой нормальностью. Но пока она еще только зарождается, все срастется потом. И очень скоро. 

 

 

\- Тут все изменилось. 

И все иллюзии нормальности, того, что он справляется, что смог все перебороть, - рассыпаются вмиг. 

Он ведь может от этого отмахнуться, может сказать себе, что просто забыл принять лекарство, может снова его удалить… но Майк тоже на него смотрит. Майк смотрит на него, а движения губ складываются в слова:  
\- Мой старый друг, Джон Ватсон.

_Майк тоже его видит._

А затем Джон переводит взгляд на Шерлока, и в его глазах не вспыхивает узнавание. Ни единой искорки. 

 

 

Он как можно быстрее вылетает из кабинета, по коже струятся все недавние выводы, а вопросы грозят вот-вот задушить, и не получается сосредоточиться, не получается ничего – только убраться оттуда, убраться поскорее и наконец вдохнуть. В кровотоке падает уровень кислорода, он не достигает мозга, не получается даже _думать._

Стоит только выскочить наружу, как он с размаху вжимается в стену плечом, вся его напускная уверенность мигом слетает прочь, как сброшенное с плеч пальто, и он глотает воздух длинным судорожным вдохом. За первым следует второй, затем третий и дальше, пока не утихает зашкаливающий пульс, пока не проясняется зрение, но каждая клетка тела по-прежнему полыхает от острой необходимости узнать, получить ответ – ведь в жизнь воплотилось невозможное. 

 

 

Джон все такой же потрясающий, как во всех воспоминаниях. Изменилось лишь одно – реальность, осязаемость, неоспоримость его существования. Шерлок думает, что это даже забавно: теперь Джон реален, но к нему нельзя прикоснуться. Он существует, но еще никогда не был дальше от Шерлока. У Джона есть сестра, он служил в Афганистане, учился на врача. У него есть шрам, который Шерлок никогда не видел воочию, он убивал людей. Понервничав, он любит глотнуть виски, но всегда знает норму. Он питает пристрастие к шерстяным свитерам, и пусть Шерлок никогда не любил строить догадки, он поспорить готов: у Джона есть пломбы в зубах, мозоль от спускового крючка на пальце, россыпь веснушек на спине и воспоминания обо всей прошедшей жизни, которые для него, Шерлока, остаются тайной. Скрыты от него, который некогда знал Джона как облупленного, а теперь даже не остался в его воспоминаниях. 

Они сталкиваются плечами на лестничной клетке, и Шерлок почти слышит, как потрескивают в оставшемся между ними пространстве, притягиваясь все ближе и ближе друг к другу, положительно и отрицательно заряженные частицы, а затем Джон идет открывать дверь, и кажется, что есть лишь орбита, траектория движения, неизменная и постоянная. 

Шерлок пропускает прием лекарства, просто так, на всякий случай. Наутро Джон сбегает вниз по ступенькам и, зевнув и почесав живот, спрашивает:  
\- От китайского ужина ничего не осталось? – как будто вовсе не убил вчера человека, как будто вовсе не опроверг только что все мыслимые законы природы, как будто его появление не спалило мир Шерлока дотла, как упавшую на солнце планету. 

 

 

Наблюдение за Джоном, когда тот это замечает, и когда нет, становится чем-то постоянным, константой. Джон к этому привыкает, а Шерлок не станет отрицать, что на первый взгляд в его соседе почти нет ничего загадочного. Все складки на его одежде читаются с такой же легкостью, как строчки в книге ( _дрочил этим утром. Скука._ ). Что стоит за залегшими под глазами тенями – не секрет ( _приснился кошмар, Афганистан, судя по повышенной настороженности, а с учетом того, что новых дел нет – статистически более вероятно_ ). Джон – один из честнейших из встречавшихся ему людей. Он прямо говорит, когда Шерлок делает что-то не так, когда поступает не по-человечески. Он даже не думает скрывать свои крохотные тайны. Его душа не то, что нараспашку – обнажена полностью, ее яркое сияние практически невозможно не видеть, а для Шерлока Джон и вовсе почти болезненно очевиден.

Но чем дальше он углубляется в изучение Джона, тем больше открывается тайн. Это все равно, что потянуть за выбившуюся нить и распустить полностью всю ткань. Но даже тогда все нити остаются спутанными, даже тогда не получается разобраться в том, что открылось. У него сердце военного, но оно идет в разлад со службой стране и короне. Руки убийцы, но управляют ими его собственные представления о морали. В нем _нет логики_! Джон – выводящий из себя парадокс между зримым и непостижимым, он раскалывает хрупкую реальность, совмещая в себе то, что есть, и то, чего не существует. 

И это не говоря уже о том, что Джон Ватсон – тот, кого он знал всю свою жизнь, тот, кто некогда был лишь плодом воображения, а теперь… теперь нет. 

 

 

\- А кто ты такой на самом деле? – рискует он спросить однажды.

Джон смеется в ответ.  
\- Забавный вопрос, - во взгляде появляется опасение. – Ты ведь не под кайфом? 

Шерлок лишь шумно вздыхает, выражая свое отношение к тому, насколько скучен и банален подобный ответ, но больше попыток не предпринимает. Все равно это был лишь выстрел наугад. 

 

 

Это не должно иметь значения. Не имеет. Большинство воспоминаний либо подернуто завесой прошедших лет, либо вовсе стерты с его жесткого диска. Вот только иногда поступки Джона делают его настолько похожим на того мальчишку из детства, что Шерлок, забывшись, едва не говорит: «Я помню, как…», - и тут же с опозданием осознает: Джон этого вспомнить не может. 

Колеблется он далеко не потому, что не доверяет Джону. Тот все равно считает его ненормальным и частенько так и заявляет. Кроме того, ванная у них общая, а значит, он несомненно видел рядом с зубной щеткой тот пузырек с тускло-зелеными капсулами, и даже не будь он врачом, поискать в интернете напечатанное на ней название и во всем убедиться самому не составит труда, особенно при том любопытстве, которое Джон испытывал первое время. Да и теперь тоже, слегка улыбнувшись, думает Шерлок. Как бы то ни было, Джон в курсе, а если бы не был, Шерлок бы с готовностью ему это рассказал. Да, это вечное клеймо, с которым он борется всю жизнь, но Джон не из тех, кто тяготеет к социальным условностям. 

Дело в его собственной неуверенности. Да, за болезнь Джон его не осудит, но вот заявить, что он знал мальчишку по имени Джон Ватсон, и что тот Джон Ватсон – его Джон… заявить, что все его знания о Джоне тогда совпадают с Джоном теперь, а даже если и появилось что-то новое, это значит лишь то, что в свое время он не успел это узнать… Против этого находятся сотни аргументов: Гарри и семья, каникулы, которые Джон проводил в Шотландии… И все пути и варианты, сколько бы он их не рассматривал, ведут к одному и тому же выводу: невозможно, невозможно, _невозможно_. 

Вот только это не так, и это рождает абсолютную неопределенность. Он больше не может верить своим глазам. Быть может, все это – ненастоящее. Быть может, лечение не помогло, рассудок вышел за тщательно созданные рамки, и сейчас он корчится на больничной койке в лечебнице Бродмур,* а Джон кровью вытекает из тщательно рассортированных в чертогах разума папок и файлов, подрывает фундамент, чтобы разрушить их окончательно и заполнить собой пустоту на их месте. Заполнить ничто и стать всем. Быть может, все, что Шерлок считал правдой, больше ей не является. Эти сомнения мучительны, но прежде он в Джоне не сомневался никогда, и не собирается теперь. 

Коль скоро ему нужны факты, нужно докопаться до истоков. Вернуться к началу и проследить все оттуда.

 

 

Встречая его, Майкрофт весьма убедительно разыгрывает изумление, хотя, несомненно, следил за ним и тщательно подготовился к визиту. Шерлок бросает на него сердитый взгляд из массивного кресла. 

\- Избавь от злорадства, - произносит он, стоит только Майкрофту сесть и открыть рот. Тот немедленно сжимает губы и поднимает брови. – Мне нужно поговорить с тобой о Джоне.

Брови взлетают еще выше, и Шерлока подмывает дать язвительный совет быть поаккуратней, а то они, чего доброго, вовсе улетят, но он напрягает подбородок и ждет. Майкрофт кажется сильно потрясенным, но быстро берет себя в руки и со спокойным выражением лица смотрит на брата, пожимает плечами.

\- Я едва ли эксперт в… 

\- Не об этом Джоне, - цедит он сквозь зубы и смотрит на скользящие по ковру отсветы заходящего солнца. – О том Джоне. Джоне из прошлого. 

Майкрофт понимает все практически мгновенно.  
\- А, - вздыхает он и встает, одергивает жилет. – Думаю, этот разговор лучше вести за чаем. 

 

 

К тому времени, как Шерлок перебирает все воспоминания, последние капли чая остыли. Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, и теперь снаружи темное, беззвездное небо. Огонь в камине стал пеплом и янтарными отблесками, они смотрят на тусклое оранжевое свечение, в глазах Майкрофта – усталость. Он подносит к губам соединенные ладони.

\- Ты уверен? 

Шерлок коротко кивает.

Майкрофт откидывается на спинку, потрясенно и невидяще вглядывается в пространство погруженной в тень комнаты. 

Прекратив барабанить пальцами по ручке кресла, Шерлок сжимает ладонь в кулак, смотрит на побелевшие костяшки и представляет, что под натянутой кожей четко видны кости, представляет, что будет, если вдруг его вывернет наизнанку, и они окажутся снаружи, и тут же отмахивается от этого бредового видения. 

\- Какая-то часть всего этого просто бессмысленна, - раздается в тишине его хриплый голос. – Но новое лекарство ничем не отличается от прежнего. А Джон… 

\- Он помнит что-то подобное? 

Шерлок приковывает его к месту взглядом, Майкрофт вздыхает, закатывает глаза.

\- Ты ведь его спрашивал? 

\- О, конечно же, - огрызается Шерлок. – Привет, Джон, у нас новое дело… и, кстати, я раньше не упоминал, что ты был частью моего шизофренического бреда? – он фыркает. – Не сомневаюсь, все прошло бы просто великолепно.

Майкрофт умолкает надолго.

\- Мне кажется, - говорит он, наконец, медленным, успокаивающим тоном, - что, возможно, тебе стоит больше доверять тому, кто этого заслуживает. 

В камине вспыхивает пламя, полено трескается, в воздух взлетает и вместе с дымом уносится в трубу сноп искр. Они смотрят на мелькающие огненные язычки, пока, наконец, пламя не утихает вновь. Шерлок не отводит от него взгляда и медленно произносит:  
\- Скорее всего, происходящее больше не реально. И всего этого, - тут он взмахивает рукой, кривится, - на самом деле нет. 

Брат пристально смотрит на него.

\- Вот только это совсем не ощутимо. И уж лучше так, чем… - Шерлок умолкает. С Майкрофтом ему совсем не нужно заканчивать фразу. 

Тот кивает, смотрит ему в глаза, обеспокоенно и печально, и впервые в жизни на его лице - абсолютная искренность. 

\- Я ничем не могу тебе помочь и, думаю, ты и сам это уже знал, когда пришел ко мне. Но уверяю тебя, Шерлок, что это – реальный мир… пусть я не знаю, важно тебе это или нет, - он умолкает, прикусывает губу и добавляет: - Быть может, Джон раньше и не был его частью, но теперь стал, и что с этим делать – выбирать тебе. Таковы факты. Если захочешь, я могу предоставить тебе больше информации.

Шерлок коротко дергает головой, а затем спрашивает:  
\- А этого будет достаточно? 

И впервые в жизни Майкрофт не находится с ответом, он даже не уверен, о чем именно спросил его брат. 

\- И еще, я тебя не предам, - добавляет он наконец. Шерлок наклоняет голову и ничего не говорит. 

Они сидят каждый в своем кресле и смотрят на догорающие угли, а затем Шерлок встает и молча уходит, запахнувшись в пальто, растворяется в темноте коридора. 

 

 

Джона он видит за завтраком следующим утром. Смотрит, как тот суетливо перемещается по кухне, мажет маслом тост, заваривает чай и наконец садится и берет газету. Шерлок тянет ее угол вниз, переключает внимание соседа на себя.

\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, - произносит он. Странно, но он не может просто спросить, как это бывает обычно. Как будто ему нужно подготовить Джона к тому, что он скажет, подготовиться _самому_ , ему нужно… 

Джон дожевывает кусок тоста, кивает и говорит:  
\- Давай, слушаю, - от его улыбки, ужасающе искренней, что-то переворачивается внутри, и впервые в жизни Шерлок не находит слов.

\- Холодильник, - произносит он наконец, отпустив газету. – Мне будет нужен нижний ящик, чтобы проверить алиби миссис Дэвис. 

 

 

_\- Чудо, правда?_

_\- Я думал, тебя такие вещи не…_

_\- Это не мешает воздавать им должное._

Он бросает взгляд на шагающего рядом Джона, задумчиво кивает. 

\- А ты не помнишь, как смотрели на звезды в детстве? – он готов громко выругаться и, бросив на Джона еще один короткий взгляд, тут же сосредоточивается на дороге, а в ушах неестественно громко отдается стук сердца. 

\- Да, в детстве часто смотрел, - замешкавшись с ответом, медленно произносит Джон. Возможность списать все на речевую оговорку предоставляет лазейку, пусть крохотную, но Шерлок не может точно сказать, вздохнул он с облегчением или с разочарованием – В детстве я жил в пригороде. Хороший вид на небо, в отличие от города. А что? 

\- И что тебе при этом казалось? 

\- Что? – Джон недоверчиво смеется, а затем замечает, с каким серьезным видом Шерлок уставился на тротуар. – Ну… - он снова задумывается. – Что я маленький, наверное. 

Он с интересом смотрит на Шерлока, но тот молчит, лишь указывает на очередной переулок. Джон идет по темным улицам рядом с ним, осознанно и решительно. Он даже не заметил, как подрагивал указавший дорогу палец.

 

 

Мориарти наставил на Джона винтовку. Да, он не держит ее лично, но за приказом, за расположившейся напротив сердца Джона красной точкой, стоит именно он, его дьявольское лицо и извращенный интеллект. 

Он сохраняет на лице выражение равнодушия, он разговаривает с одним из умнейших – нет, с умнейшим человеком из всех, с кем ему приходилось сталкиваться, - он пытается не обращать внимания на то, как переворачивается все внутри при одном только взгляде на опустившего голову Джона. А разум нашептывает, что все это - лишь очередная созданная воображением развлечения ради игра, что это - его мистер Хайд, что Мориарти – лишь шипящая, извращенная проекция всего того, чем мог бы стать он сам, всего того, к чему он бывает опасно близок, и от чего его оберегает Джон. 

_Джон._

Вряд ли даже его разум способен подвергнуть Джона смертельной опасности и наблюдать, как тот будет выкарабкиваться. Быть может, потому им и удается отделаться так разочаровывающе легко. Быть может, его рассудок просто не готов, пока не готов уничтожить сам себя, но с каждым новым вопросом – хлопает дверь, Джон снова пошатывается, - он все больше приближается к неизбежному. Слова Майкрофта о _выборе_ раздражающе четко звенят в ушах.

Вот только тогда, когда на Джона навесили бомбу, а на груди у него плясали точки лазерных прицелов, он был настолько безжалостно реален, что, казалось, осознание этого вот-вот поднимется в груди, перекроет кислород и задушит его изнутри. И именно тогда он наконец-то решает выяснить всю правду… по крайней мере то, что от нее осталось.

 

 

Они возвращаются домой, а Джон молчит. Шерлок наблюдает за его движениями и понимает, что как и в любой другой опасной ситуации, Джон не пережил потрясение, а просто рад, что все закончилось. Солдат во всем. Шерлок расслабляется, ждет, когда Джон заварит чай для них двоих, и решает, что нужно провести эксперимент. Он рисует перед внутренним взором таблицы, позволяющие использовать все переменные и константы, в которых можно записать полученные данные и выводы.

_Ощущения. Воспоминания. Подсознательные реакции._ Далее: _Реакция(и) Джона на раздражители. Реакция(и) Шерлока на раздражители._ Колонка _Наблюдения._ Нужны качественные, а не количественные показатели. Сложнее, но это необходимо. 

\- Ты в норме? – уточняет Джон, протягивает ему чашку и слегка наклоняется, всматривается в его задумчивое лицо. 

Шерлок забирает свой чай, их пальцы на мгновение соприкасаются и, отстранившись, он рассматривает место контакта. Превосходно.

\- В норме, - ощущение было реальным. Вряд ли столь краткое прикосновение можно вообразить. С другой стороны, его разум способен к потрясающей детализации. Нужно застать его врасплох.

\- … Шерлок? _Шерлок?_

\- М-м? 

\- Ты мне руку облизываешь. 

Он отстраняется.

\- Данные. 

\- Данные, - повторяет Джон, бросив на него странный взгляд. Это выражение лица Шерлок сохраняет для дальнейшего изучения, на языке все еще чувствуется вкус кожи Джона. Тогда, в детстве, он Джона не облизывал. Не нужно было. Полученные рецепторами ощущения были реалистичными - яркая реальность прикосновения к коже, так знакомая с университетских времен, когда Джона не существовало. По крайней мере, не существовало для него. Малоубедительно, но он все равно делает пометку. 

Джон прокашливается.  
\- Что ж, спасибо. Если ты уже закончил… 

Шерлок отпускает его, усаживается в свое кресло. 

\- Уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? – снова спрашивает Джон. 

\- М-м-м, - хмыкает он в ответ, закрывает глаза, а затем резко распахивает их, впивается взглядом в Джона. Пауза. – А с тобой? – вопрос звучит до странности вежливо, так что Джон не в силах сдержаться и улыбается. Забавно, но это так. 

\- Да, я в норме. 

\- М-м-м, - снова хмыкает Шерлок, и этот неопределенный ответ – единственное, чем приходится довольствоваться Джону довольно длительное время. 

 

 

Следующие несколько недель Шерлок продолжает свой тайный эксперимент, забрасывает Джона неожиданными вопросами, удивляя как его, так и самого себя. Спрашивает о детстве, пытается пробудить воспоминания об ощущениях. Рассада маминой сирени – никакого эффекта. Единственный результат – Джон обеспокоенно смотрит на наводнившие квартиру горшки. Он рассыпает свои таблетки, но их просто собирают с пола и ставят на место, и Джон даже не упоминает об этом инциденте. К самому Шерлоку воспоминания возвращаются на удивление четко, но в целом они с Джоном словно стремятся к противоположным частям спектра. Джон не видит ничего, Шерлок видит все, но все отчаянные попытки утянуть друга за собой оканчиваются провалом. 

Шерлок ведет себя все загадочней, и Джон проходит все стадии - от недоумения до раздражения, а после и вовсе приходит в смятение, бродит утром по квартире и что-то бубнит под нос. Бывает, ночью внизу начинает хрипеть, резать пиликаньем нервы скрипка, как будто под смычком в руках Шерлока дрожат, грозя вспыхнуть от трения, не струны, а все нейроны Джона разом. А бывает, вдруг воцаряется абсолютная, опустошающая и жуткая тишина, и, кажется, за ним пристально наблюдает затопившее квартиру, скользящее в сгустившемся напряжении безмолвие. 

Они вернулись к обычному образу жизни, но рано или поздно Джон слишком обеспокоится, чтобы закрывать глаза на происходящее, это лишь вопрос времени. Да, быть может, он далеко не тот Джон из прошлого, что вел себя точно так же в тех обстоятельствах, но и этого Джона Шерлок хорошо знает. Так что, разницы между тем и этим Джоном, сломавшимися под давящим напряжением, не будет. 

 

 

Интересно, что срывается все-таки Шерлок. 

На часах - три ночи, последнее расследование вылилось почти в неделю бесконечных поисков, но в итоге убийца-чучельник передан в руки полиции, а Джона с Шерлоком наконец-то отпустили с освещенного красно-синими вспышками проблесковых маячков места преступления. Они оба, даже Шерлок, устали до невозможности, поднимаются по лестнице в квартиру в полубреду, еле переставляя ноги, и падают на диван. Быть может, Джон бормочет «Пару минут, Шерлок», а может – что-то бессвязное, просто разрешает другу улечься, положить голову ему на колени, только единственное, что тот понимает девятью часам позже: так долго он не спал никогда. Джон ласково перебирает пальцами его волосы, и это так знакомо, так правильно, что приходится повернуться на бок, уткнуться ему в живот и глубоко вдохнуть, иначе просто не получится сдержать вдруг навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. 

\- Шерлок? – бормочет Джон, а затем повторяет чуть громче: – Шерлок, - толкает его в худое плечо, и Шерлок переворачивается на спину, растягивается у него на коленях и, глубоко дыша, упрямо таращится в потолок. 

\- Не хочешь рассказать, что за чертовщина с тобой творится? Или мне придется еще одну ночь слушать, как ты вещи в стену швыряешь? – спрашивает Джон мягко, но решительно. – Предупреждаю, если выберешь второе, не исключаю, что я тебя прибью, - он опускает взгляд, продолжает перебирать волосы. Шерлок усмехается, закрывает глаза. Он чувствует, как скользят по голове кончики ногтей, ощущает огрубевшую кожу на подушечках пальцев и, не отдавая себе отчета, подается навстречу прикосновению, а с языка срывается: 

\- Мне не удалось. 

Руки Джона замирают. Шерлок дергает головой, пока они вновь не начинают двигаться, перебирать, пропускать меж пальцев прядки волос, пусть теперь и медленнее. 

\- Тебе в душ нужно, - неодобрительно сообщает Джон и подразнивающе пихает его коленями. Шерлок распахивает глаза, напряженно смотрит на него, стараясь ничем не выдать ошеломление.

\- Ты не станешь уточнять…

\- Как раз собирался, просто к слову пришлось, - с усталым вздохом Джон убирает руки, неловко оглядывается, думая, куда их деть, а затем опускает их, напряженные и сложенные, Шерлоку на живот. – Шерлок, для тебя неудача… - он замолкает, подыскивает слова. – С тобой такого просто не бывает. Ты находишь другое решение. К лучшему, а часто и к худшему. 

Он смаргивает, сжимает губы, но не двигается, лишь переводит взгляд в потолок. Вот только у веры Джона в него, Шерлока, «потолка» просто нет, это очевидно почти до отвращения и в тоже время невыразимо прекрасно. Он не может от этого отказаться. Он должен. 

\- Нет. Ты ошибаешься. Здесь возможно только одно-единственное решение, а я пытался… экспериментировал, старался доказать, что это может значить что-то другое, что есть другие варианты. Но в этом случае есть лишь один. Вот в чем неудача. Моя неудача. 

Джон сводит брови, на лбу залегают складки.

\- Что? 

Шерлок грустно улыбается. В лучшие времена Джону удавалось быть с ним на одной волне, держаться в кильватере его развевающегося пальто, а теперь его снесет течением, он будет потерян навсегда. 

\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, - говорит он. И, произнеся эти слова во второй раз, он намерен дойти до конца. Он глубоко вздыхает и начинает рассказывать с самого начала.

 

 

Что есть правда? Скользящие вдоль друг друга параллельными вселенными пласты вероятностей, где на стыке просачивается в мир невозможное? Неуправляемые грезы человека, которого не раз клеймили безумцем те, кто понятия не имел, не спрашивал ни разу, никогда не пытался копнуть поглубже и обнаружить за ними правду? Но если так, то какие грезы? И какие фантазии? В какой стороне выход из этого лабиринта? Быть может, правда – нечто относительное. Просто универсальная идея, размытая и непостижимая разумом, недосягаемая. А верное и неверное обращены в ничто, перечеркнуты и лишены смысла. _Нет,_ говорит ему Джон, _нет_.

Слово течет за словом, его трясет. 

Быть может, Фрейд посадил бы его в стеклянную клетку, возжаждал получить его опустошенный мозг. А Юнг вторгся бы в его фантазии и объявил его сокрушенным. А может быть, он уже сидит за односторонним стеклом, дрожит, забившись в угол одной из светлых комнат, там, где людей под именем Джон не существует, где имя Шерлок приписано лишь к результатам проверок, не к человеку. Быть может, он - воющее животное с навешенным ярлычком, крыса в инкубаторе, франкенштейнов Адам, отвратительный и изуродованный до неузнаваемости результат генетической мутации, все еще вызывающий нездоровое, извращенное притяжение, но лишь в качестве экспоната. Быть может, уже слишком поздно? И он – один? _Нет,_ Джон здесь, рядом. 

Слова идут потоком.

Быть может, он сам – свой собственный эксперимент, провалившийся задолго до завершения, а взрыв разнес квартиру – несуществующую квартиру – на части, оставил его слабое тело дрожать и корчиться в небытии. 

… А может, он и есть небытие, все и ничто, вопрос, на который нет ответа. 

_Это и есть правда?_

Он не знает, лишь отчаянно надеется. Ему известно только одно: когда он умолкает, остается мир, созданный из честности и света, ярко сверкающих граней, от которых не скрыться. Так что же заключено в этой призме? Преломленное великолепие цвета? Ничто? А может, есть лишь тот человек, что включает в себя все, охватывает все разом светом и тенью. 

У Джона нет ответов. Но когда Шерлок, весь – острые углы и яркие грани, - умолкнув, выдохнувшись, отшатывается и забивается, скорчившись, на противоположный конец дивана, Джон тянется к нему через разделяющую их пустоту, кладет руку на запястье, и этого простого, теплого прикосновения достаточно, чтобы распрямиться, чтобы сам он и возведенные им стены, побежденные искренностью касания этой руки – реальной и подлинной, как сама реальность, - стали каскадом света и звука умирающей в яркой вспышке звезды. 

\- Я не помню, что был им. Но я… знаю далеко не все. Только, что ты – мой лучший друг, и я всегда буду в тебя верить. И еще, что на свете есть многое, чего мы просто не способны увидеть. 

Этого достаточно, более чем. 

 

 

\- Это тебя должно напрягать, - замечает он примерно неделю спустя, взяв ручку и записывая данные о плесени, выросшей на чашках петри. _Интересно_ , проносится в голове вздохом, мысли дымом кружат в мозгу и оседают на бумагу. Джон отводит взгляд, улыбается и решительно закручивает кран. Спрашивать ему не нужно. Он ставит чайник, садится напротив Шерлока, разглядывает его с легким интересом и вздыхает. 

\- Да я и так знал, что живу с ненормальным, - они улыбаются друг другу во весь рот, но затем Шерлок приходит в себя, качает головой и откладывает ручку в сторону.

\- Нет, не это, а то, что ты, вероятно, не настоящий. Что ты – нечто, созданное мной. 

\- В таком случае, ты превосходно потрудился.

\- Нет, - повторяет Шерлок с жаром и на полном серьезе, раздраженно облизывает губы. – Это значит, что ты – мой. Только мой.

Джон замирает, но не сводит с него глаз, и взгляд – тот самый, с толикой осуждения и обожания. Ему вовсе не нужно ничего говорить, Шерлок и так понимает невысказанное: если Джон - его, то он сам, без вопросов и без сомнений, принадлежит без остатка тому, вокруг кого кружил с самого начала, они притягиваются друг к другу гравитацией своих же жизней, двигаются по орбитам в непрестанном вращении. 

 

 

Если все это – лишь видения, лишь его галлюцинации, столь же разрозненные и постоянные, как звезды, - тяжело дыша, он рискует бросить взгляд через переулок, на Джона, шумно дышащего, накрывшего ладонью предательски блестящий в свете фонарей пистолет, сверкающего глазами в ответ, растянувшего губы в улыбке, готового вот-вот рассмеяться, и такого живого, каким Шерлок еще не видел его никогда, - что ж, они могли быть гораздо хуже.

**Author's Note:**

>  __  
>  **Примечания переводчика**  
>   
> 
> _* Бродмур - психиатрическая клиника строгого режима._


End file.
